


Five Deaths in Pegasus

by xylohypha



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylohypha/pseuds/xylohypha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely unrealistic and made up out of sheer unlikelihood and balderdash.  This bears no relation to Rodney's actual beliefs as to his intrinsic value to the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Deaths in Pegasus

When Elizabeth Weir died, they tried to bring her back with Replicator technology. It didn't work out the way they'd hoped it would.

When Carson Beckett died, he came back as a clone of himself, courtesy of Michael's malicious brilliance. This didn't work as well as his human friends would have hoped, either.

When Ronon Dex died, he took the Wraith with him, every single one. (He and the rest of the team had been trapped in an Ancient facility by a swarm of Wraith drones, Wraith darts buzzing overhead, three Hive ships in orbit. He had been the closest one to the switch on that piece of Ancient equipment when McKay blurted out that it had been designed to kill Wraith. " _...but—nonono, don't touch it yet!_ ") 

When John Sheppard died, Atlantis shrieked, across every frequency in the electromagnetic spectrum. Dazed and deafened, no one in the city was capable of appreciating the brilliance of the pyrotechnic display. Sheppard would have kicked them for that, if he'd still had feet (instead of glowy _tentacle_...things).

When Rodney McKay died--

_WAIT! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?_

_OH, THAT? THOSE BUBBLE UNIVERSES ALWAYS GO *POP* WHEN THE MIND WHICH IMAGINED THEM INTO BEING CEASES. NEVER MIND: IT_ WAS _A PRETTY ONE, BUT THERE ARE OTHERS TO OBSERVE._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2008.


End file.
